Surprises
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Semi-AU. Cloud, Zack, Aerith and Tifa are all on a holiday together. The ladies are feeling a bit mischievous. Zerith, CloTi, references to AerTi. Zack's POV. Rated T for sexual references/themes. No lemon. This summary really sucks, but please, just check it out.


_**I was bored, so I thought I'd write a quick FFVII-related fic. Enjoy.**_

We couldn't sleep. This was bad, since we were on a holiday together. Me, my best friend, my girlfriend and my best friend's 'girl-who-is-my-friend-but-is-not-my-girlfriend'.

I took a look around the hotel room, which had four beds. My friend, Cloud, was already sitting on the edge of one of them. "Where are the ladies?" I asked.

"Showering," was Cloud's reply.

"Wait... Together?" My eyebrow shot up.

Cloud gave a sardonic chuckle. "It was Aerith's idea."

"What?!" My blue eyes bulged.

Cloud laughed. "You might wanna be very attentive to her, Zack. I've got a feeling that she's this close to trying out a lesbian relationship with Tifa."

"Wait, Tifa swings that way?"

My friend coughed uncomfortably. "Well, she wasn't happy about Aerith wanting to share the shower, so, no; I don't think she does…"

"But…" I continued his sentence.

"…but Aerith's a persistent girl, so…"

I chuckled. "You need to make a move before Aerith does."

Cloud sputtered, which made me laugh even harder.

"Zack!" I heard a girl's voice call me.

"Yeah, Aer?" I called back.

"Can you come in here for a sec?"

I raised an eyebrow at my friend; Cloud shrugged. Ignoring him, I walked towards the bathroom. When I got there, my breathing pretty much stopped.

Evidently Tifa was still showering, but Aerith wasn't. She had a towel wrapped around her waist, leaving her breasts exposed.

"I…I…I…I…uh…um…ah…" I stammered, trying _very_ hard to look at her face.

Aerith tilted her head sideways. I vaguely saw something bounce. I say 'vaguely' because I was still trying not to gawk.

"You…uh…you called?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah, I did." She rocked on her feet as she said it. That _really_ tested my resolve. "I left my PJs in my luggage. Can you go get them?"

"Uh…sure…" I lurched out of there.

Cloud saw me walking unsteadily and raised an eyebrow. "What did she want?"

"She…er…she needs her pyjamas," I muttered.

The blonde eyebrow didn't move. "If that's all, why are you so shaky?"

"Boobs…" I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Boobs," I repeated, louder this time.

"Whose boobs?"

"Aerith's."

Cloud's eyes widened. "How did you see her boobs?"

"She…she had a towel wrapped around her waist…"

"So she was wearing a towel like we guys normally do?"

I nodded dumbly, walking over to Aerith's bag.

Cloud was silent for a while before he spoke again. "What did they look like?"

"_Cloud!_" I was pretty sure I was blushing.

My friend laughed. "I was kidding."

I glared at him, clutching Aerith's pink pyjamas in my hand. I walked over to the bathroom and thrust my hand threw the doorway, my back turned. "Aerith, your pyjamas."

"Thanks, Zack." I felt the clothes leave my hand. "Why aren't you in here with me?"

I blushed, causing Cloud to laugh even harder. "_Aerith!_"

She giggled loudly.

Eventually, I got into my bed, which was next to Aerith's. Cloud and I had bathed (_separately_, I might add) earlier in the night. I spotted Cloud reclining on his bed; not quite lying down, but not sitting up, either.

Aerith skipped into the room, now fully clothed. She ignored her own bed and wormed her way into mine.

"Aer, what are you doing?!" I think I was blushing again.

"I'm gonna share a bed with my boyfriend. What does it look like?"

"But…" I sputtered. "It's not proper."

"Oh, to hell with proper. You saw my boobs, didn't you?" She saw my slight nod. "Well, that means we can share a bed. Propriety can go to hell, for all I care."

There wasn't much I could say to that.

I rolled over onto my side, allowing Aerith to wrap her arms around my waist. She baffled me. I mean, we _had_ been dating for six months by this time, but… She looked so sweet and innocent! I had no idea she was… I'm not even gonna say it.

Cloud was unobtrusively looking at the bathroom doorway, which was wide open. I smiled. He was waiting for Tifa to come out, poor thing. I just wished he'd hurry up and admit how he felt about her.

I spotted Tifa walking out of the bathroom; for the second time that night, I nearly stopped breathing.

Tifa was wearing a pair of panties, and rubbing herself down with a towel. She, much like Aerith had before, had her breasts out for us all to see.

Now, I'm not personally attracted to Tifa, but a lot of people back home were. Now, I could see why. Her boobs were _ginormous_.

Cloud's eye was twitching, and his hands, which had been behind his spiky blonde-haired head, now rested unobtrusively on his 'man-parts'.

Tifa smiled at him and walked over to where he was. Cloud flinched slightly.

"Oh, relax," Tifa chided him. She very calmly kissed him full on the mouth.

I was sure that Cloud wanted to run his hand through her hair – among other things – but they stayed stubbornly where they were.

Once Tifa had stopped kissing him, she walked off, pausing only to look back at him. "You know I love you, Cloud." She giggled and pulled on a small shirt to cover herself. Then she climbed into bed and promptly went to sleep.

Cloud was blushing to his roots.

I chuckled lowly.

"What's so funny?" Aerith asked me in a drowsy voice.

"Nothing," I shrugged it off.

She disentangled herself from my waist. I frowned and rolled over. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep." The lights were out, so I couldn't be sure, but I think she was pouting.

I laughed quietly. "To be honest, neither can I."

"Well…" She looked at me seriously. "Since neither of us can sleep…" Her hand caressed my chest suggestively.

I was going to object, but Aerith quickly kissed me _very_ seriously. I gladly returned it.

That went on for about five minutes before Cloud said, quite loudly, "Can you guys please stop making out? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Behind me, I heard Tifa giggle.

Aerith laughed too and stopped kissing me, resting her head on my now-bare chest.

I wrapped my arm around her and looked up at the ceiling.

_This looks like it's gonna be one fun vacation_, I thought mischievously.

_**Review? Please? *gets on knees* Pretty please?**_


End file.
